Angst
by SailorNerd
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one-shots based off of prompts from online, all full of angst and mostly Usagi centric. I'll try to update daily! Let the angst fest begin!
1. It's Okay To Cry

It's okay to cry

Prompt: "It's okay to cry..."

* * *

She was all smiles, cheering with the girls about how they had defeated Queen Beryl. Mamoru was watching her. She could feel it.

She told the girls they should get some rest, that they'd celebrate tomorrow by having a full out girls night. They'd agreed after a bit of persuading.

She could feel his gaze on her back. She had to talk to him. She didn't have a choice.

She turned around and smiled brightly, "So, we should meet up tomorrow! We need to talk, that's for sure! How about we go to the arcade! I can meet you after school!"

She bounced up to him. His frown deepened. His eyes becoming more questioning.

"What are you doing?"

She was thrown off guard, her smile disappearing for a moment before coming back, "What do you mean? Metalia's gone! I have you back, the girls are safe and we can be normal!"

"It's okay to be upset. I'm right here; you don't have to hide right now. It's okay to cry..."

It was all it took. Her entire demeanor changed. She changed from a bubbly, happy, brave schoolgirl, to a terrified, traumatized teenager, who had seen too much. Had experienced too much.

She latched onto him and sobbed harder and longer than she had ever before.

She cried for the death of the girls.

She cried for having lost him.

She cried for the Silver Millennium.

She cried for her mother's death.

She cried for the innocents involved.

She cried for the life she'd lost back then.

She cried for the loss of ever having a normal life again.

She cried for every injury, whether it be physical or emotional, she'd faced and survived.

She cried, because she was a kid who had lost her nativity, her innocence, her life.

She cried, because he'd told her she didn't have to hide it anymore.

She cried, because tomorrow she'd have to pretend to be okay.

She cried, because she had to.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, the prompts were found online and anyone can use them, but this story is mine.

Angst, angst, angst. That's basically going to be all the one-shots, all of which will be unrelated (also I think mostly Usagi centric). I found a lot of prompts, so angst fest! If you guys have some prompts you want to see, please leave it in a review! Also, what do you guys think? R&R,please!


	2. All My Fault

All my fault

Prompt: "It's all my fault."

* * *

"Please. I love you. Remember me."

Pain. That's what she felt. Pain as the sword was thrust through her stomach.

She looked from his eyes, to the sword and back.

She watched as his eyes turned from red, from being dead and emotionless, to blue. Dark blue with specks of gold that she thought she would drown in if she wasn't already dying. Dark blue eyes that emotion shun through.

She watched as his gaze turned into one from pleasure in having fatally wounded a Senshi, an enemy, to horror. Horror at having fatally wounded the one he loves.

She watched as his armor disappeared, as it turned into a familiar tuxedo, minus the mask and the hat. She watched as the sword disappeared along with it.

She started falling and felt arms wrap around, as he sunk to the ground with her. He was on his knees, holding her against his chest, shaking.

"No... No this can't be happening! This can't be real!"

She smiled slightly at him, and reached a weak hand to cup his face in it.

"You're back... I got you back..."

"This is all my fault... Because I couldn't save you… Because I couldn't save myself... Because I hurt you again... This is all my fault!"

It was because of his sob that she registered his tears. It was then that she registered her own tears.

It was then she registered the fact that her hand had fallen onto her bloody stomach.

"Do me a favor... Call me Odango... One last time... Please Mamo-chan..."

"Usako-" his breath hitched, as he closed his eyes tightly before looking at her once more, "Odango, I love you... I've always loved you!"

"I love you too... I'll always love you..."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Baka..."

With that she succumbed to the darkness. She closed her eyes. She stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating. The connection broke, and he felt broken at its lost. At the thought of never seeing her smile, at never hearing her laughter again. At losing _her_. At the fact _he'd_ killed her.

"Usako... Please don't leave me... Please Usako... Usako... USAKO!"

* * *

Far away, a queen sat at her throne, laughing. They'd gotten what they deserved.

The last time she'd laughed was when she'd killed her parents. And that was over a thousand years ago.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own the story. You know, the usual.

I'll try updating daily, but I'm not too sure how that's going to happen, since I don't have many prompts. Please leave a review! Until next time!


	3. Regrets

Regret

Prompt: Regrets

* * *

She regretted a lot of things.

She regretted ever leaving the Palace to go to Earth. It had been the downfall of her mother's kingdom, her home.

She regretted throwing that failed exam behind her, giving him a bad first impression.

She regretted the decision of trusting him as he tried to kill her. She regretted killing him.

She regretted being jealous of their future child. She regretted never talking to him about her fears after getting kidnapped.

She regretted never telling him about how much it affected her.

But most of all, she regretted ever falling in love with him. Because with love came pain.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: It's kind of obvious I don't own Sailor Moon, but just in case...

Thank you to the guest who reviewed and gave me the prompt! This one is really short... So, what do you guys think so far? I'll see you next time, tomorrow hopefully!


	4. Alone

Alone

Prompt: Character faces something they fear. (I always saw Usagi as being afraid of being left alone.)

* * *

Alone. Alone was a terrifying thing. Being alone meant there was no one there for you. Being alone meant you only had yourself.

That's what she felt, alone. She knew it was odd, to everyone she could never be alone. She had four best friends, a family and a loving boyfriend. How could she possibly feel _alone_ , of all things?

It was simple really. None of them knew her. Sure, they knew what she liked, what she didn't. They knew that she was afraid of many things, one of which was being left alone. They knew how to make her happy; they knew how to protect her. Yet, they didn't _know_ her.

They thought she didn't understand her classes. She was currently at the top of them.

They thought she couldn't defend herself. She'd fought and saved them all many times before.

They thought all she cared about was them, animals and food. She cared about every living thing on the planet, including the enemy.

They thought she wasn't afraid of the Silver Crystal. She was terrified of it killing her.

They thought she had the perfect life at home. She constantly lied to her family, she distanced herself from them so they didn't get injured and recently argued with them on who she should be hanging out with since she had many bruises and scratches. Perfect.

They thought she wanted her normal life back. She wanted the Silver Millennium back. At least then it had made sense to feel alone. At least then she hadn't had much of a choice _but_ to be alone.

They thought she ate too much and slept too much. The Crystal would kill her if she didn't.

They thought she hated her future pink haired daughter. She loved her more than words could express.

They thought they would understand all of her problems. They didn't understand how she could feel alone.

They thought they knew her. They were wrong.

They were wrong about many things. One of which, she was never alone.

She felt alone. She was alone.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Sailor Moon.

So, what do you guys think? I found a few prompts but I'd love to see yours! Please R&R, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	5. Blood

Blood

Prompt: "Shit, are you bleeding?!"

* * *

She was late, again. It hadn't been her fault though, the Youma had hurt her pretty bad, and she'd gone to bed late patching it up. She didn't bother to run. It was too late anyway.

Someone ran into her and landed on top of her. She yelled in pain and brought her hand to her injured thigh.

"Sorry Odango, I believe this time it was my fault."

"Get off get off, GET OFF! It hurts! God you are such a Baka!"

He rolled off if her and sat up, looking at her with the most shocked expression she'd ever seen him wear. He noticed that she was holding her leg, and she noticed his eyes widening.

"Shit, are you bleeding?!"

"It's _fine._ It's not deep. I'm used to it."

"You're used to it?! How can you be _used to it?_ Usagi-chan, if someone's hurting yo-"

"It's nothing, I'm absolutely fine. When you get injured as often as I do, you stop caring."

"That's horrible! You can-"

"Look, it doesn't matter. It's not even deep, it doesn't even need stitches," she got up and sighed as she realized the reason he'd seen the blood. It had gone through her skirt.

"At least let me patch it up, I-"

"I have to go to school. It's just a little blood, I've seen worse. Bye, Mamoru-san."

And it really was. Blood was something she saw often, more than most people saw in their lifetimes. Undoubtedly more than most people her age. She used to be squeamish; she used to panic when she grazed her knee. Now, she had an open wound, she could barely walk and she was practically indifferent. It surprised her how much past experiences could affect people, but she knew first hand they did.

She didn't notice Mamoru's worried look as he watched her walk away. He remembered a certain Senshi getting an injury at the exact same spot. All he could think of was how she wasn't the same cheerful girl he'd met a few months ago. She was different. He knew why now, and it bothered him even more. She wasn't fazed by blood. Her blood. The mere thought of her bleeding, of her hurting sent a shiver down his spine. He'd keep a closer watch on her that was for sure. The last thing he wanted was for her to stop caring about herself altogether. For her to stop caring about her own life.

Watching her limp away- never showing that she cared about the looks getting sent her way- and after what she'd told him, he feared it was too late.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm short on time but I appreciate it! See you tomorrow!


	6. I'm Not Cut Out For This

Not cut out for this

Prompt: "I'm not cut out for this."

* * *

"I'm not cut out for this."

'No one is.' "Of course you are. You're Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Moon. That's just it. I can't. I haven't ever been the right one for this."

'How can you say that? You're a superhero, someone who's saved so many lives.' "You're doing what's right."

"I've also killed."

'Only monsters. Only when you had to.' "Only when you had to."

"I'm killing almost everyday. I can't do this."

'You're Sailor Moon. You're Usagi. Everyone looks up to you. I look up to you.' "You're Sailor Moon."

"I never asked to be."

'Many would give anything to be you. You're loved by many.' "Many would give anything to be you"

"I thought the same, before I was Sailor Moon. I'd always wished to be just like Sailor V."

'I can't think of anyone better.' "You got what you wanted."

"I realize now the meaning of be careful what you wish for. I'm not cut out for this. Luna made a mistake."

'No she didn't. She made the perfect choice.' "You don't know that."

"Then why do you always criticize me? Why does everyone criticize me?"

'Because I don't know how to talk to you. Because they're jealous of you.' "I don't know."

"They say when a black cat crosses your path, bad things will come. I think they're right."

'If it wasn't for the cat, I would probably never have met you. I wouldn't be who I am today. I love you.' "It's just superstitions."

"I believe them."

'And you have every right to. I love you for you.' "They're not true."

"I'm not cut out for this."

'No one is. I love you.' "No one is."

"I need help."

'Let me help you. I love you.' "Get some."

"I can't. No one understands."

'I do. I love you.' "You're exaggerating."

"No one cares about me."

'That's not true. I do, I love you.' "That's a lie."

"Prove it."

'I do. I love you. Step away from the ledge. Please. I love you.' "I do. Step away from the ledge. Please."

"No you don't. No one loves me. Everyone would be better off without me."

'I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I love you. I never knew what to do. Please. Forgive me, I love you.' "Please. The world needs you."

"No it doesn't."

'I love you. I need you. My world needs you.' "Your wrong."

"Goodbye, Mamo-chan, Tuxedo Mask. I love you." She stepped off the ledge.

"No... No! I love you! I love you!"

She was gone.

Because he wasn't brave enough to tell her what he thought.

Because he was a jerk.

Because she needed someone.

Because she wasn't cut out for this without someone by her side.

He should have been by her side.

'I love you.' "I love you. Come back..."

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

Thank you for those who are following, favorited and reviewed! R&R! Tomorrow, I'll try and update!


	7. Forever

Forever

Prompt: I thought our love would last forever. Just mine, apparently.

* * *

"You... You told me you loved me... That you'd always love me..."

"I tried. It was a lie. I couldn't ever be in love with you. You're a crybaby, you can't take two steps without falling, you get jealous easily, you're weak, you're an idiot, basically what I'm saying is you're an embarrassment. I could do much better than _you._ "

"Please... Don't leave me, I love you!"

He walked away from her, shaking his head as he went.

When he'd first broken up with her, she hadn't believed him. She'd thought he was mad at her and that after he cooled off, he'd hold her, and never let her go. She'd though he didn't mind her quirks, because he'd told her so. He'd told her he loved her.

She loved him a thousand years ago. She fell in love in this lifetime, and she knew she would always love him.

As he retreated, she yelled, "I thought our love would last forever. Just mine apparently."

She saw him pause for a few seconds before going on his way, his head bent down.

She knew it would be the last time she saw him. That's why she'd gone to him _that_ day, to ask if she could move in. To tell him her dad had gotten a promotion and none of the girls could take her in.

Her whole life has been turned upside down. But she knew she'd never stop loving him. She'd meant what she'd said. Her love would last forever.

* * *

And she didn't know it, but the next day found a broken hearted man, sitting in his apartment, thinking of the dreams and the fact that he'd never see her again. Realizing she was gone forever. But she was wrong. His love _would_ last forever. And so would his regret.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I wish upon a shooting star that Sailor Moon was mine… But, since I've never seen a shooting star…

R break up, with a twist! One day, this idea might turn into more, but definitely not in this fic, or until I finish the other ones I'm working on. (Yes, plural, I started another one but I won't post it until The Play Rewritten is finished.) So let me know what you think, and I'll see you tomorrow! If you have prompts, leave them in a review!


	8. Failed

Failed

Prompt: Character thinks they failed at something important.

* * *

She'd failed. Her friends were dead; they'd died saving her, because she was too weak. She had to kill him because she couldn't save him. She had defeated Metalia, but for what? She was dying in the snow, having never told her family her biggest secret. They would never know how she died.

She'd saved the world. The world that had done nothing but beat her to a pulp, take her friends away from her, take him away from her. The world had done nothing for her, when she'd done everything for it.

She was down, but not out yet. The only thing she'd ever wanted, the only thing she'd ever asked for, was to be _normal_. That seemed like such an odd word. Normal. Even as a princess she'd yearned for it. Now she was dying of the most unnatural cause, murder. She couldn't even die normally.

She cupped the Crystal, the Crystal that had helped to kill her. Or really, was _helping_ to kill her. She held it, and closed her eyes. She wished upon it, wished to be normal. But more than that, she wished to see her friends again, she wished to see him again; she wished to see her family and all her loved ones again.

She felt warmth envelop her. She closed her eyes as it pulsed to make it come true.

The next morning, Tsukino Usagi woke up.

She remembered everything.

No one else did.

She'd failed.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Another one for you guys and girls who are here! I'd like to say a big thanks to those who have reviewed, to those who are following, and to those who have favorited! Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow, since that's the plan! I tried making it longer... But it looks like all/most of the stories will be short. Bye!


	9. Scars

Scars

Prompt: She/He was safe, but she/he was scarred.

* * *

Mamoru saw it in the way she flinched away from him when he touched her. In the way she winced when they argued, which wasn't very often. He saw it in the fear in her eyes during battle when he would save her and hold her.

She was safe, but she was scarred.

She was afraid of him. She had every right to. He'd tortured her, laughed as she cried, laughed as she begged him to remember. He'd told her she was nothing but a pest. He'd physically and emotionally scarred her.

He was trying. She was trying. They'd talked about it once, and it had only been him apologizing, she saying there was nothing to be sorry for. Acting like it was okay. Acting like she would get over it quickly.

She was scarred, but scars fade.

He'd tried bringing the subject up once, but she brushed it off, somehow managing to change the topic before he realized it.

Dammit, he'd spend the rest of his life if that's what it took, but she forgive him and she'd trust him again and she wouldn't be afraid of him!

Scars fade, but it takes time.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon. What gave you that idea? I'm just using the characters and prompts.

Okay, so I'm running low on prompts… So if you have any, please let me know! This one was a little harder to write for some reason, so I'd love to hear your thoughts! I won't forget tomorrow, see you then!


	10. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

Prompt: Your character gives in to her darker emotions.

* * *

Sailor Moon looked at Kunzite's outstretched hand. She couldn't believe she was really considering this. He'd told her because she was the only one who could use the Silver Crystal, she wouldn't be killed, couldn't be killed. He'd also told her the fate of the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask would be in her hands.

She couldn't help but think of how they'd treated her. Ami, telling her she should pay more attention in class, that she should do better. Rei, always telling her to be more like Serenity, that she should be graceful, confident and brave. Makoto, telling her she should be stronger, that she should train and show her dedication to what had to be done. Minako… She'd just met her, but the only times she'd been in battle- twice- she'd yelled orders, completely disregarding that she wasn't leader.

And Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask she'd just found out. The person who made fun of everything that made her _her_. The person she'd fallen for in both personas, not for how he treated her, but how he treated others. The people he actually cared about. Tuxedo Mask, the only person she thought didn't hate her like everyone else. Funny, it seemed she already thought everyone hated her. Even her family, who wanted her to change, to grow up. They all did in the end.

Well, she'd show them just how grown up she could be.

She took his hand. He smiled maliciously at her and spun her around before saying for her ears only, "Show them. Make them pay for what they've done to you."

She smirked sinisterly. A smile that would never have graced Tsukino Usagi's lips.

She walked towards them and called upon the Silver Crystal. But it was different. It had changed along with her. It was black, a dark aura replacing its light. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she noticed her once golden locks were now raven.

Deciding the outfit she was wearing was all wrong, she called upon the crystal to change her. The dress she was now wearing was the same dress she'd worn on the last day of the Silver Millennium. But the colors were all wrong. It was jet black where there had once been white, and the golden yellow was now blood red.

Her smirk widened at seeing the fear in their eyes. They were asking her, begging her to remember that they loved her, that she come back to them. She looked at the trail of her dress. It was too long. Putting the Crystal above her head, it changed once again. It was no longer the beautiful, perfect crystal, but looked more like jagged pieces of glass that were stuck together. She used it to cut the bottom of her dress, slicing it through. Using one hand, she ripped the rest off.

Then, and only then, did she make her decision complete. One blow. That was all it took to kill them all. One blow had decided the fate of the Earth quickly and swiftly, leaving nothing in its wake but ashes.

* * *

(AN: I was going to stop it there, but here's extra angst)

Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth sat in her Palace located in Dark Tokyo, on a throne that was placed in the exact spot that where she had stood when she'd killed the people who claimed to love her but wanted her to be different, and where she had stood when she had betrayed Metalia. She looked over at the person that had helped her do it, her husband, King Diamond.

Although this was never the alternate ending Tsukino Usagi would have wanted, it was the perfect ending for Princess Serenity, the girl who had lost everything because she'd been weak and fallen in love. Because she'd done something that didn't exist, she'd fallen in love.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, but this depressing story is.

This one happened pretty quickly and it's longer! I'd like to thank my friend, who I won't name in case, for asking me what would happen if Usagi gave in to her darker emotions. Please review! Tomorrow, I'll have another one up!


	11. It was Fine

It was Fine

Prompt: Not really a prompt, read bottom A/N for info on how this happened.

This is basically leading up to my last chapter, Alternate Ending.

* * *

"What took you so long?!"

"Sorry Rei, I had to get away from my family, we wer-"

"It doesn't matter! You should ha-"

Sailor Venus's face replaced Mars', and I was very relieved.

"We're in the park. Come now."

I sighed as she hung up. It was fine, it really was. This happened every time, I'm used to it. So why is it bothering me?

I shook my head, I had to get there. Usually I transformed in my room, but since I didn't know if my parents were near, I locked my door and jump out the window. I sprinted towards the battle, preparing myself for a scolding by the girls. Again.

As I ran, I got lost in thought. I don't think they realize how much their words hurt, and I think it was time I let them know. I'd found out a few weeks ago that I was the princess in an intense battle where the Silver Crystal appeared, and Sailor Venus had arrived last week. She's acting like the leader, like she was in the past. I need to talk to her about that. I need to talk to them all really.

As I get there, the giant Youma that appeared half scorpion and half man threw Tuxedo Mask. He headed straight for me and there was nothing I could do, I was just Tsukino Usagi. We both went rolling and when we stopped he landed on top of me. I groaned but every inch of me tensed when I heard him speak two words. Two words that made me realize so much, "Odango-Atama!?"

He rolled off of me after he seemed to register his own words, his slip up. Silently I got up, grabbed my broach and muttered, "Moon Prism Power... Make-Up..."

My words were weak, but they worked all the same. After a bright light, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other, before he spun around and went back to the battle. Right, the battle, I had to help with that.

"Mars, cover Mercury as she looks for the weak spot! Jupiter, keep an eye on Kunzite while still attacking the Youma at every opportunity! Moon, you're with me to help weaken the Youma! Everyone understand?"

I wanted to yell that _I_ was leader, that _I_ should be yelling orders, but I didn't. I kept my mouth shut and nodded with the others. If she wanted to be leader, it was fine, it really was, I'm used to it. So why is it bothering me?

I jumped in action, using my tiara. Suddenly, it sent a jet of _something_ towards me and I jumped sideways, dodging but missing my landing.

"Moon, I helped train you. Why are you tripping? What if you were attacked right after?"

I grit my teeth as Jupiter helped me up. I couldn't help it if I was a klutz. We trained, but I wasn't like the others, I couldn't stick every landing. But it was fine, it was always fine, I was always fine.

Another attack came towards me, and one went for Venus. I saw Tuxedo Mask get her out of danger and I clenched my fists while doing a backflip, and missing my landing once again. Of course he'd stop saving me; he hated me now that he knew my identity. My heart shattered, but I was fine. My heart shattered with every insult anyway.

Mars suddenly jumped in front of me, using her own attack to deflect one I hadn't noticed heading for me.

"Moon, take Mars' place! Mars, help us fight!" There went Venus again. I went over to Mercury, feeling like a child being sent to a corner.

"So, how did today's test go?"

"I don't think now's the right time," I said, clenching my jaw.

"Maybe next time."

I had passed with flying colors. I felt like screaming and I couldn't figure out why. This happened every time. Was it bad that I thought during a battle wasn't the right time to let her know? But it was fine, because I was used to it.

"The weak spot's in the back of its neck!"

"Venus, tie it up! Jup-"

"While Jupiter and Mars distract it, and you go around! Good plan!"

I was done. I had kept everything inside, all bottled up, acting like it was fine. But it wasn't. Everyone I loved wanted me to change. I loved them with all their quirks, so why is it so hard for them? I screamed my attack, not noticing the shocked and worried looks I was getting. I was sick and tired of this, of lying to my family, of hiding all my darker emotions and, most of all, of getting told to grow up, to change.

Kunzite appeared before me, stretching his hand out.

"Come with us, join us and you can have the world. You wouldn't get killed. You couldn't get killed, because you have the power of the Silver Crystal. Come with us, and help us on our quest."

Logic came to me, and I remembered that even if they wanted me to change, I loved them and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them, "I can't leave my team, I can't let you kill them."

"Their fate would be in your hands. You would choose if they lived or died. You would hold all the cards."

I couldn't believe I was really considering this.

* * *

One-shot (sort of...)

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

So, this is leading up to Alternate Ending. Chaoticwisdom asked for chapters leading up to his, but I hope the one will be enough! I don't think I will continue this, or really go backwards to say every detail leading up to this... This one is for you chaoticwisdom! Thanks for the reviews as always, and I'll see you tomorrow.


	12. Blame

Blame

Prompt: Character sees someone killed. Bonus, "I should be blamed for this."

* * *

"I watched as it happened. As the Youma charged for the kid, the one that had saved my life. I couldn't return the favor, _I wasn't fast enough."_

"I held the girl, and I knew she couldn't be older than eight years old. She was crying silently in my arms telling me she was scared. She knew she would die, I knew she would die. I held her close, rocking her back and forth, telling her it was okay."

"She asked me to sing a lullaby. The one that her mom would sing. I knew the one she was talking about when she named it, and I did. I sang to her as she died. I hadn't been fast enough, I held her, I rocked her, I sang to her as she died."

"She saved my life, and I will forever be grateful. I will always remember her red hair, her freckled face, her brave smile that was missing a tooth at the front. I will always remember her name as I read her necklace. Rosemary. Rosemary, the young, brave, beautiful, redheaded, freckled girl that saved my life."

"I will always remember your screams as you realized it was your child. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm to blame. Hate me, but remember how your daughter died with more honor and courage than most people do. She died saving a life. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should be blamed for this. I should have died instead."

I looked at the parents who were seated in front of me. They told me they couldn't hate me, that I was too young for something like this. I was crying. I was a mere child myself. And I'd watched her die. It was because of me.

Mamo-chan held me that night, the night it'd happened. He held me close, rocked me, and told me not to beat myself up. He told me I would be alright.

But it was too late. I wouldn't be alright. I'd always remember her, she was the reason I was alive. And I'd as good as killed her.

It was the first time I'd seen an innocent die. And it had as good as killed me.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the usual.

I had less than five hours of sleep, sorry if this isn't that good… In other news, I've got six prompts left, so if you guys and girls could give me some, I'd appreciate it! Thanks for the reviews and please leave some more! I'll see you tomorrow!


	13. Riddle

Riddle

Prompt: I solved the puzzle as she/he locked the door.

(A/N before you start, this is an AU)

* * *

"You said you were afraid of love. I'm not. You said you think of me as a friend. I don't. You said no one could feel anything but hate towards you. You were wrong. What am I trying to say?"

"I don't know! But this is crazy, we're roommates! We've known each other since we were teenagers! You can't just leave!" I yelled at her. We'd gotten into a fight over something, something I still wasn't quite sure what it even was. She was mad at me for leading a girl on apparently, but I had no idea who the girl was. She refused to tell me. Or, she said she told me. She'd told me the same riddle yesterday, so I figured the answer was in there. _But I couldn't figure it out._

"What am I trying to say?"

"It doesn't matter! And it won't ever matter to me!" I was lying. I really wanted to know what she was trying to say. Why did she have to say stuff like that? But I knew. I solved every other riddle she had ever given me, she often teased me that I could figure them all out. Why would his one be different?

"I gave you a chance. Goodbye, Mamo-chan."

I solved the puzzle as she locked the door. My heart shattered at the realization. She loved me. And I told her it won't ever matter to me.

My heart shattered at the realization. I loved her. And she was gone.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, how I wish you were mine.

So, I'm in one of those moods, so I decided to do another. Thanks for the reviews! I answer all of them (or try to- sorry guests), but I just really appreciate it! I'll still do tomorrow even though I put two today, so I'll see you then!


	14. Fate

Fate

Prompt: Cruel fate brought them together to tear them apart.

* * *

It was happening again, he was getting torn away from her.

The first time she'd met him it had been in secret, an accident really. A forbidden love, a love like no other. A love so pure, jealousy sprung from people around them. One woman in particular was in love with him. She too got jealous. But she didn't hide it by saying she was happy for them or keeping their secret. No, she told the world. She'd torn them apart.

The second time she'd just stumbled into him, quite literally, and kept doing it. He would tease, she would argue. They'd both pretend not to notice the other looking at them at every opportunity. They pretended not to notice the way the touches would linger longer than they should. They pretended not to notice their love. They finally did, but it was too late.

The third time they'd met in a raging battle, she scared out of her wit, he helping ease her worries. It happened, again. She trusted him completely, even when he'd been kidnapped. Even as he tried to kill her. Even as she killed him. Even as she killed herself.

He kept getting taken from her, each time adding salt and vinegar to an open wound, each time cutting it deeper.

This time, he'd been killed, and his corpse had taunted her, kissed another in front of her. Was destroyed in front of her.

And she wondered, had cruel fate brought them together to tear them apart? Over and over? Again and again? Time after time? Life after life?

Fate really was a cruel thing. And she was starting to wonder if she should bother to save it one last time.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sailor Moon.

This one is more in the manga timeline, but it works with the anime one too. Thanks to those who have pressed favorite and follow! So, please remember to leave a review, and a big thanks to those who have been! I'll see you tomorrow!


	15. Died

Died

Prompt: "I'll see you soon," he/she whispered, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Mamoru-kun, she's been gone for around nine months. I know it's her birthday but please leave your apartment. You haven't left since she died. Please, we're all worried."

He listened to the message on his box. He clenched his jaw and looked at the gun in his hand. He couldn't do it before talking to his best friend, though. He would tell him something only his wife and he had known, had just found out a week beforehand.

He dialed Motoki's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Mamoru-kun! How about we meet up?"

"No. Just listen. My wife died. The person who meant the most to me since I met her died. The defender of love and justice died in a car crash. My soulmate died. _My pregnant wife died in a car crash_. I'm not leaving. You come here. You have a key."

He hung up the phone and put the gun to his head. It's not like he was really alive since she- since _they-_ had died.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not owned by me.

Right… I hope you guys liked this one… Umm, it was darker but… I'm running out of prompts, and this one was just sort of there… Anyway, please leave a review! If you have a prompt please leave that too! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, I'll see you tomorrow!


	16. Needs

Needs

Prompt: I was always there for her/him.

* * *

She needs me. I was always there for her. I would always be there for her. She is my everything. Without her, I am nothing.

I am running as fast as I can. My top hat was long gone. I'm running, because I don't want to lose her, not because I was too slow. Not ever.

I look at the battlefield. There's a huge monster, battling five warriors in short skirts. I look at the blonde pigtailed one. She's safe, unharmed. She's okay. I was fast enough.

I jump out, knowing this one would be tougher than the other ones. She's struggling. I run by her side. I change my tactics. I don't hide, not today. Today she's scared. More so than usual.

I stay with her. I keep her safe. The battle's won. Everyone goes home. She stays behind, looking at me. It was very early morning. The sun was barely out.

She cries. She hadn't cried in a while. She always held it in, until she cracked. I was always there for her. I'd always be there for her.

She was injured. Not physically but emotionally. She was terrified. She was plagued by nightmares. I'm the only one who knows. I'm the only one she tells.

I need her. That's enough to keep me fighting.

She needs me. That's enough to keep me fighting.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

This one doesn't have as much angst as I'd like, but here it is anyway. Please leave a review if you're enjoying these, and leave a prompt if you want me to do it! Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	17. Lies

Lies

Prompt: Character A asks character B to kill them. They go through with it.

* * *

"Kill me."

"I can't," she said tearfully.

"Usako, listen to me. I can't fight this much longer. I've betrayed you so much in the past, and now it's happening again. Only this time you won't be able to save me."

"Mamo-chan, please. I love you... I can't..."

"Look at me. I'm being tortured. Please, Crystal Tokyo needs you, your friends need you, Chibi-Usa needs you. Please."

"I love you... I can't do this... I really can't..."

"What if I make you hate me?"

"You couldn't make me hate you."

"In the Silver Millennium I was in love with Beryl. As Usagi and Mamoru, I only loved Serenity. Now I only love Small Lady. I always hated your hair. I was always embarrassed by you. I kept thinking you'd grow up and be strong, but you never did. You stayed the same. You never grew up. I always thought people living on the Moon was an abnormality. I hated you, I hate you and I will forever hate you. I never loved you, I've lied to you all my lives."

She stabbed him with the sword, tears running down her face. She sobbed as she took the sword out and looked at him. She collapsed on her knees next to him on the floor. He weakly stroked her cheek.

"One last thing. That was the first time I lied to you in our marriage. I love you, never change. Remember that, Odango-Atama."

And he died. And she cried.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Thanks for the reviews and please let me know what you think! See you tomorrow!


	18. Conversation

Conversation

Prompt: (I'll invent one since this one just popped in my head.) (Is that cheating?) Character A doesn't approve of a couple's relationship.

* * *

"I don't trust you."

"You have every right to. You only knew me then and when I was brainwashed."

"I don't like you."

"I often don't like myself."

"This isn't a joke."

"I who said I was kidding?"

"If you think I'll leave you alone with her after you almost killed her, you've got another thing coming."

"She trusts me."

"She trusted you when you were holding a sword to her throat."

"I love her."

"She loves you. Love is blind."

"I won't ever hurt her."

"You already did."

"I will always protect her."

"So will I. You have to earn my trust if you want to be alone with her."

"I will. You might never trust me completely if you don't trust me now, but I'll try. For her sake."

"I'm trying for her sake too. We may not like each other, but we both love her."

"I know."

"If the time comes when I have to choose between you or her, I'm choosing her."

"I'd choose her over me too."

"You have to choose her over everything."

"I have. I do. I will."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"I don't trust you. I don't like you. You caused the fall of the Silver Millennium. If you think I will ever like you, you are wrong. You are the reason she was ever hurt in the first place. You are the reason she will have nightmares, the reason she has had nightmares. Love is blind, but I'm not. I won't hesitate to kill you if you get turned against us again."

"I know. Why do you think I hate myself? I would kill me too if I hurt her again. But then she would be hurt. That's why I live, so she doesn't suffer."

"She can't know about this."

"Never."

Venus jumped off the balcony. Mamoru watched her for a bit before going back to bed with Usagi.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

I always thought Mamoru and Minako wouldn't be great friends just because of the Silver Millennium and when she arrived he got kidnapped and brainwashed. It's totally cool if you think otherwise, but I just saw it that way and this came to my head. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	19. Torture

Torture

Prompt: Torture

* * *

She was blasted once again, pain filling her. It was toying with her before it killed her. Her friends were unconscious, and so was he. She was trying, she was trying _so hard_. She slowly got up, every muscle protesting.

Before she was balanced, it shot at her again, not enough to give her the pleasure of fainting, but enough to make her want to stay down. Tears were running down her face. This was torture, she knew she couldn't win, but it _just wouldn't_ finish her off.

She thought of her loved ones. Wouldn't they be surprised when they woke up. It had apparently been told to kill her and then return. With how close they all were, she knew it would torture them to know her death hadn't been painless, hadn't been quick.

She'd been tortured long before this though- and she was sure the others had too. Barely sleeping because she had to go out and save everyone. Getting nightmares with the very little sleep she got. Never telling her family and creating a gap in between them. Beating herself up every time she screwed up, every time she didn't act like the princess. It seemed she would never get a rest, _always_ fighting. Well, once she died she'd get rest, she reflected.

It pounced, but suddenly it was thrown away from her. Mars had hit it with a fireball. She groaned, the pain was unbearable; making her wish her friend was too late. Gently, someone sat her up. She looked at Jupiter's bruised face and broke down.

"I'm so tired… I'm just _so tired…_ It hurts… I just want to sleep; I just want it _to go away_..."

She would live, but it would be torture until the end. She knew it would.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer and all that.

Thanks for the reviews. Please leave some to let me know what you think! I might end this soon, just because I don't have many prompts, but if you guys have some, please let me know!


	20. Scream

Scream

Prompt: A scream

* * *

A scream. That was what she remembered the most. She didn't know if it was her scream, his scream, her daughter's scream, her friends scream, but she heard a scream. Everything after was a blur.

It had started like any other day, her husband got her out of bed, she sketched for her job a bit, she met up with her friends, went to the mall where she called her husband, convinced him to join them after his shift and after he picked up their daughter from school.

They entered a store they went in regularly, when a robber came in. Then pain. And a scream. She really wanted to know whose scream it was... But to find out she'd have to open her eyes, and opening her eyes to see if it was a dream, and it would be accepting that it wasn't, because no dream could be so vivid yet blurry at the same time.

She forced her eyes open and saw a doctor. She heard his voice but couldn't make out the words. She looked next to her and saw her husband. He was talking, she knew it, but she was still half asleep. Then she heard crying, and looked to the side to see her daughter being held by one of her friends.

She closed her eyes tightly before opening them. Everyone was silent, looking at her and waiting. She coughed and three different people handed her cups of water. She took one and drank, trying to recall what had happened...

"Do you remember?"

Her husband seemed to read her mind sometimes, and right now she was very glad for it because she had realized the pain was coming from her stomach. She shook her head, her hand going on the source of the pain. Her hand that seemed to be attached to some type of machine.

"There... There was a robbery... The man... He aimed for Chibi-Usa... You jumped in front just as I pulled her back... You were shot..."

"Who screamed?" she weakly asked. She should ask about her health, but that scream would forever be in her mind. Filled with pain, suffering, agony, fear, despair and heartbreak.

"Me... I think..." Chibi-Usa said through sobs.

And she moved through the pain, reached for her daughter- her daughter of barely seven years old- and placed her on her lap. She ignored how her whole body seemed to protest. She ignored how the pain medication made her want to sleep.

"Mrs. I would like to talk to you about your health. Your husband understood this process and what would happen, but we all wanted what was best, and we took measures to ensure your survival."

She looked over at her Mamo-chan, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. He looked at her with tear filled eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry... I just couldn't lose you, and they wouldn't let me near you... I'm so sorry..."

She snapped her head back at the doctor, holding onto the pink haired girl tighter. She squeezed back in response, not liking one bit that her mommy was scared and hurt.

"Without going into too much detail right now since you just woke up, you will not be able to have another child. I'm very sorry," he left quickly afterwards.

She let out a scream and cried into her daughter's hair, her daughter that wouldn't understand exactly what had happened for a long time.

Her only daughter, and the daughter she would forever be grateful for.

* * *

Her husband blamed himself, even after she had told him not to. Her friends said it should have been them, even at her insistence that she was glad it wasn't. Her daughter blamed herself when she was older, even after being punished for thinking that way.

But her, she blamed herself, for not noticing that her daughter had been put out of harm's way. And after things got clearer, she blamed herself for not noticing the man who had shot her. Really, the boy. Because it had been her brother, and she hadn't spoken to him since she had told her family she was Sailor Moon. He had intended to get her, but his shaking hand would have missed if she had stayed put. If she had stayed put, nobody would've been hurt and he would probably have been kept out of jail.

She blamed herself for not patching things up with her family after they had yelled at her for keeping it a secret.

She blamed herself for hating her brother, because nobody should hate their own family. Not even after keeping a huge secret from them.

She blamed herself for hating her brother, because she realized the scream had also contained regret. The sobs of her name and the cries had belonged to the others; the scream had belonged to her brother.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Not mine, is Sailor Moon.

I was hesitant about this one, so please let me know your thoughts! A big thanks to those who have reviewed, it keeps me motivated! I might not update daily, just because I'm out of prompts, so I have to find them online first. Bye, and see you next time!


	21. Family

Family

Prompt: Family, thanks to guest 45 for the prompt.

* * *

"Just where do you think you're going at this time of night?"

Usagi froze on her windowsill. Why would her mom check on her at- she looked at the clock- three in the morning?

"I was just..." she got down and turned around. Her father was standing in the hallway looking into the room, an enraged look on his face to match her mother's.

"There is no reason to go out at this time, especially considering all the attacks happening lately!"

"But I really have to-"

"No! There is no excuse for this! Don't think we didn't notice your bruise and scratches! Tell us right now what's going on!" Kenji yelled.

She jumped; she'd never seen her parents this mad about anything, not even about her grades.

"I… I can't… You-"

"You are explaining this right-"

She raised her voice to be heard, "-wouldn't understand I-"

"-now! We deserve to know-"

"Answer your father now Usagi!"

"-have to do this! They-"

"-the truth! If you don't-"

"-need me! I can't just-"

"-you can _leave_!"

Silence fell as she looked at her father. Tears had been running down her face, and she hadn't even realized it. She heard a rustling in the tree outside her window, and she looked out to see Tuxedo Mask standing on her branch, a worried look on his face. She spun around completely and said sadly, "Come in, please..."

He did, and froze as he saw her family standing there. She threw her arms around him and although her parents were in front of him, he had to comfort her. He didn't know what this was about, but he had to comfort her. He had felt through the link her panic followed by worry, and he had sprinted to here. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down, whispering into her ear to ask what was wrong.

"What's with all the noise?" a sleepy Shingo asked, "Is… Is that Tuxedo Mask? Is Sailor Moon here?" he was suddenly wide awake as he looked around the room.

"No, Shingo. Go back to bed," Ikuko started with tears in her own eyes. She had started to figure out what was going on.

"Yes she is. She's right here," all eyes were on her as she quickly transformed. A beeping noise broke the silence, and she answered her communicator to see Mars appear.

"Is everything okay? Tux just left during the fight and you're late, so we didn't know if you were in danger or needed help."

"I'll be fine. I'll explain to you when I get there, just give me a minute."

Jupiter suddenly replaced Mars' face on the screen, "Are you sure? You look like you've been crying."

"I'll explain later, don't worry. Mamo-chan's here, it'll be fine," before she could get a response, she flipped it closed and turned back to her family.

"Usagi, you can't go out and be Sailor Moon! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" her mom said, looking hurt.

"I absolutely forbid you! You are not going into a battle where you could die!" Kenji screamed.

"I never had a choice! I need to save everyone!"

"You always have a choice! And I'm telling you right now, you will listen to us!"

"We're your parents Usagi. You could've come to us, we could have helped you, we want what's best for you," her mom said, tears of her own going down her face.

"I couldn't tell you, you were already in danger because of me. If I would have said something, you'd be in more danger, and we'd still be having this conversation."

"This is our house, and you will do as you're told! If we tell you you're not going to be Sailor Moon, then you're not going to be Sailor Moon! And if you won't listen, then you're going to leave the house, right now!"

Usagi looked at her father; she was shaking from the effort not to break down. Without a word, she went to her closet and took out a suitcase. She put it on the bed and started filling it with clothes, manga, some pictures and her school stuff.

"What are you doing?" her mom asked.

"I'm packing my stuff to leave. No matter what you say, I'm not going to stop being Sailor Moon; I _can't_ stop being Sailor Moon."

"You have nowhere to go!"

"Actually, she does. She has always been welcome at my place," Tuxedo Mask spoke up as he walked over to help her.

"There is no way I'm letting her live with you! Especially not at her age!"

"Well then, I'm sure one of the girls would take me! And it's not like you can stop me! You're kicking me out, and you're still trying to tell me what I can or can't do!?"

"Young lady! Listen to yourself for a minute! Not only are you trying to leave the house in the middle of the night, but you're acting like it's normal!" Ikuko spoke up.

"It _is_ normal for me! And I have to go… My friends need me," with that, she pushed her suitcase out of the window.

Tuxedo Mask gave her a quick kiss and whispered for her ears only, "I'll bring it to my apartment. Be careful at the battle until I get there. I love you," before jumping out the window.

"Did you even care about us at all?" Shingo said brokenly. She turned to him and knelt down.

"Of course I did, I still do. There wasn't a battle where I didn't think of you or mom or dad."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" he turned away from her, and her heart broke. Without answering she went to the window and jumped down, running towards the battle. She knew she would probably never talk to them again, and she whispered brokenly as she ran away,

"Because I love you."

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon shan't ever be mine.

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to Guest 45 for all the prompts! Please let me know what you all thought about it! I realized after this was over that it could go with the last chapter, but it was kind of an accident that it happened like that.


	22. Duty

Duty

Prompt: Duty, thanks to guest 45 for the prompts.

* * *

"What did you all lose?"

The four new guardians were sitting on sofas in the Moon Palace. There was a fire in one corner of the room and they had been told by the Queen herself to talk and get to know each other as they would be spending a lot of time together.

"I never knew either of my parents but was raised by my older brother and his wife. They treated me as their own, they love me so much and I love them. Now I'll only see them during special events and I won't be allowed to act familiar around them. Now I won't ever meet their child which would be born within a month."

Sailor Mars was the first to answer the question asked by Sailor Venus. They had all just transformed for the first time, and it had felt odd. It made them feel complete, and yet, it signified that they would never live the same lives, that their lives were now in the hands of a young girl they had never met. They had a duty now, different from the things expected from them on their planets.

"My parents never cared for my siblings or me. I'm the eldest and I always looked after them. I helped them learn, I held them when they were hurt and upset, I made sure they were happy; I was always there for them when no one else was. Now I won't be able to see them, and even if I do, they're so young and think I've deserted them, that I don't love them just like our parents don't," Sailor Jupiter looked into the flames, getting lost in thought. She looked up when Sailor Mercury spoke up.

"Me it's almost the opposite. I'm an only child, but am very close to both my parents. With my mother, I would often talk to her about my studies, or about books I had just finished reading. With my father, we would paint and play music together. The worst thing was that my parents couldn't talk to me after we found out I was chosen, because even though they had suspected it, they were too broken hearted to see me."

"I lost my family. A younger sister, an older brother and my father. My mother died a few years back, and with our tradition, I was named Queen as a child. Most of the decisions were those of my advisers or my father, but I got the credit. Just as I was getting into the role of leader, I was told I had to come here. Now my young sister will have to grow up as I did."

Silence fell after Venus' tale. They had to talk about so much, yet none had any idea where to start. Mars spoke first once again, not being able to stand the tension in the room.

"The Queen told us we had to choose our own roles, that if we choose correctly, we would be better off. Obviously, Venus is meant to be leader, and Mercury is meant to be the strategist, maybe even the Princess' tutor."

They both nodded quietly, they'd figured as much.

"Well, what about us? We each have to have a role in her life and in her protection. Venus is the leader for both, making sure she is ready for anything that comes her way. But what could we do?"

"Well, you said you had many siblings... Maybe you have to be there for her when she needs someone to talk to and to take care of her that isn't a worker of the Palace, someone to protect her more than anyone else," Mercury suggested.

"But we are workers."

"No, this is our duty, not our job," Venus said sharply to Jupiter, "If this was our job we wouldn't be losing so much. We wouldn't lose our families and our friends; we would be doing this of our own free will. This is our duty, and we all suspected in the back of our minds that we would be picked, because we could all sense it."

Once again, everyone went quiet. This time, everyone got lost in thought over Venus' words. Even she hadn't thought about it until she'd said it, and somehow it made it all the more real.

"What about me?" Mars said after a long pause of the conversation.

"We have heard the stories; she is very curious and trusts everyone she meets. You aren't afraid to speak your mind; you'll make sure she stays in line."

"And what makes you say that?" she snapped back.

"Nobody has forgotten that your planet has been known for causing... Arguments. You all speak your mind, without a second thought. It's not a bad thing, but it has caused wars before. By not being afraid of telling her what she can or can't do, she'll learn."

"What if we just refuse to do it? Could we go back to our old lives?"

Venus immediately shook her head towards Mercury, "I thought you of all people would understand what our duty is. We might have been important on our home planets, but the Moon Kingdom is the reason for the peace we have. This Princess will lead the Silver Millennium one day. We are nothing compared to that."

"We were more than that to our families! We weren't just shields, we were actual people who they care about, and we care about them! And we got taken away!" Jupiter stood up and punched the wall, creating a dent. She cursed under her breath as she held her injured fist.

"There's nothing we can do. Venus was right, this is our duty," Mars said quietly. But everyone heard, and every one of them swore that one day, they'd see their families again. All they'd have to do was keep Princess Serenity safe until she was Queen, and then they could go home.

But they never got to see them again, never got to go back home. They lost everything they cared about that last night, including each other, and the Princess they'd fallen in love as their new family.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Sailor Moon.

Once again, thanks to guest 45 for the prompts! I guess this one could go with the family prompt too... Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed this one! If you did, please let me know. Bye, see you next chapter!


	23. Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

Prompt: "I cried all night for you and...

* * *

"Don't do this... Please, don't... I love you, you can't leave me!"

"I cried all night for you and over this decision... What I'm trying to say is that, I can't do this anymore... As long as we're together, something horrible is bound to happen..."

"Serenity, please! We can get through this, I know we can!"

The girl sadly shook her head. She pulled her cape closer to her and fought her tears, she'd cried enough already.

"Mother knows, my Senshi know, your Shitennou know, and this Beryl has told the world that I'm controlling you. It has gone too far, I'm sorry. If this is what causes the fall of our kingdoms, I will never forgive myself."

"Please, listen to me! We love each other, and I'm ready to fight for you!"

"At what cost?!" She snapped. She'd never snapped at him, but he had to understand that this couldn't go on, "At the price of our people's lives? At the cost of the fall of our kingdoms? At our lives? We can't do this; if we keep going it'll only hurt more!"

"It's too late for that! We both know it's too late to not get hurt, and we can find a way to do this! We can find a way to convince everyone that this must have been fate! Please, just promise you'll come back!"

She furiously rubbed at her cheeks, mad at herself for letting her weakness show. He wasn't supposed to protest, he was supposed to agree with her and tell her it was all a mistake. It didn't matter though, because her heart would have shattered either way.

"Endy... Listen to logic."

"There was never any logic in this crazy mess! We met under impossible circumstances, fell in love, managed to convince our guardians to keep seeing each other, and now because of one jealous woman, our world is falling apart! But I can't lose you! Not after everything we've faced! Serenity, I'm begging you..."

"If we stay together... Anything could happen..."

"I don't care! I need you in my life! I will do anything for you! Please, you're clever, we can think of something!"

She swallowed; feeling like it was the hardest thing to do now. She'd never seen him like this, never seen him break down so completely and tell her how much she meant to him. Of course she knew that he loved her, of course she knew that he wanted to keep her safe, and of course she knew he understood what was on the line. But he had never asked her to come back, he had always assumed she would, he had never told her so bluntly he would protect her at any cost, and she never would have imagined he loved her as much as she loved him.

"I... I told the girls I'd tell you and that I'd never see you again..."

"I'll go on Luna and convince them myself if I must."

She could hear it, the hope in his voice. The hope that he was changing her mind. But of course he was, he'd always known how to break down her defenses.

"This could go wrong in so many ways..."

"Or we could convince everyone that we truly just want to be together!"

She stepped back, getting ready to go back home, "I promise I'll be back every day."

It was said softly, and he barely caught it before she was gone. He blinked, noticing or the first time he was shaking, tears on his face. He started breathing heavily. She'd be back. He'd convinced her. She always kept her promises; he knew that she'd keep them until death.

It took less than a week for the promise to be broken.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not owned by me under any circumstances.

Sorry for the late update! Turns out that when you're busy, the site works on and off for a while and you can't think of anything for the prompts you find, it's hard to write... This will end really soon, maybe when I reach 25 chapters. Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully you'll hear from me soon.


	24. Real Enemy

Real Enemy

Prompt: When you broke down I didn't leave you, I was by your side. So where are you now that I need you?

The first part of the story is after Beryl, and the second part is during the second Nehelenia arc during Stars.

* * *

"Thank you..."

Usagi moved further into his embrace.

"Why? I didn't do anything."

His arms tightened their hold and she could tell he disagreed before he opened his mouth.

"Usako, you never gave up on me. I was hurting you, and you didn't give up. You defeated her. Of course I'm thanking you. You saved me, you saved everyone."

She started shaking, everything catching up to her.

"I wouldn't leave you. Not when you were being controlled... I would never leave… Especially when you... When she broke you down to do her dirty work... I'll always be by your side."

"And I'll always be by yours."

* * *

It had been over a year since then, but Usagi remembered it vividly when Mamoru kept telling her he was too busy. Here she was, sobbing about a fight she'd been in with the girls, and he was telling her to leave? That he had more important things to do than talk to her?

"Please... I really need to talk... I know school is important, but I need you right now."

"Usako, I'm already behind because of our date yesterday, I can't afford another delay. How about you go see the girls?"

She sucked in a breath and tried to calm down after he'd closed the doors. She'd noticed him getting distant, but she'd just told herself it was her imagination. Sure, the fights she had with the girls usually weren't that bad, but today...

Today they'd talked about what to do for the new enemy. When she said they should hold off fighting them to learn about them, the conversation turned into yelling and arguing. Now, her mom thought she was at Rei's, as she should be, there was a thunderstorm, and Mamoru wasn't listening to her.

She walked out and transformed, making her way home on the rooftops. She'd just have to make up a story to her family; she'd gotten quite good at it since she had become Sailor Moon. With every thunder strike fear jolted through her, but she kept going. That is, until she saw a Youma. She could already tell it was a weak one, one that must have survived the older fights. She went towards it without hesitation.

The battle didn't last long, but when she had called her Senshi for back up, none of them answered. Tuxedo Mask finally showed up after she'd destroyed the thing, and she was fully prepared to go and talk to him about what just happened when she realized he looked angry.

"You can't just transform for no reason! Now I came here and am soaking wet for nothing! I can't even remember the last night I had an actual full night's sleep! I'm tired and the last thing I need is to deal with you because you felt like talking to me!"

She took a step back along with a deep breath. That was it. She was done for tonight. She hadn't even slept over a few hours all week, and he had the nerve to say _he_ was tired, had the audacity to imply that she wasn't important to him?

"Leave. Now. Go to bed if you're so tired. I don't want to see you tomorrow, and you can be damn sure I won't want to see you until you get over whatever has been bothering you for the last few weeks. I was there for you; I saved you even though the girls wanted to kill you for being on Beryl's side. Where the hell are you now that _I_ need you?"

She went home before he could answer. The next few days passed in a blur, not talking to anyone, telling her mom to let her friends know she didn't want to talk to them on the phone, not letting them talk to her any other time. But then guilt started setting in. She shouldn't be treating her friends like that, and she realized something really had been wrong with Mamoru. He'd never treat her like that.

So she went to his house.

She found it filled with mirrors, and she instantly knew who their real enemy was.

* * *

End of Real Enemy

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still isn't mine.

Hi! Yes I am alive. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please let me know! One thing I know for sure is that there'll only be one more chapter and then I'm done with these stories. It doesn't mean I'll stop writing angst, but when I do, I won't post it here as a chapter.


	25. Irreparable

Irreparable

Prompt: Hope is a lie.

* * *

Kunzite threw her in the cell, being brutal with her.

"My friends will come for me! And when they do, you'll regret ever you were on Beryl's side!"

His laugh only caused her anger at the situation to double.

"I'm not afraid of your friends. Not only are you so insignificant that they won't notice your absence, but they wouldn't be able to find you if they were given the exact location."

"I believe in my friends! They'll save me, I know they will!"

He smirked at her, leaning closer as if he was about to tell her a secret, "If they ever do, you'll be irreparable."

"I have hope, that's all I'll need to survive until they get here."

"I think you'll soon realize hope is a lie."

* * *

The day after the imprisonment…

She made sure Kunzite was really gone before taking out her communicator. Deciding calling all of them would probably create a sufficient amount of noise for someone to hear, she clicked the Mercury button, hopping that she wouldn't ask too many questions at once.

The blue haired genius answered immediately and spoke before Usagi could open her mouth, "Usagi! Thank goodness! Let me get the others, I'll be-"

"No! Ami listen, I don't have much time! Please don't get them; it'll cut my time even shorter if anyone hears voices! Listen, I don't know exactly where I am, but its freezing. I mean, I'm in a dungeon, but it shouldn't be this bad," she heard footsteps and looked behind her. She _really_ needed to hurry up, "I need you to do two more things on top of finding me; talk to tuxedo mask to start off, it's a long story but we've always had this weird connection… He can tell you all about it. But this is really important! Protect my famil-"

"And just what do you think you're doing?!"

Before she could defend herself, he stomped on the communicator while she was still holding it, consequently hurting her hand and causing her to try to muffle her scream of pain - not that she did a very good job at it.

* * *

Three days after the imprisonment...

He put the food outside of her prison, just out of her reach. Her only response was a scowl. He'd done this before, mocking her when he came back to see the plate untouched. She was fed at least once a day, although if she wanted more meals, she had been told she could give information for food. But she knew, not matter what happened, they would give her enough to live, and that was all she really needed.

She'd also learnt that if she ever insulted Kunzite and he couldn't think of a retort, she'd be physically punished. It was always worth it though; they would've injured her anyway.

They were always trying to break her mentally, but she fought back. Anytime they would tell her hope was a lie, she'd say surrendering wasn't an option, or that a life without hope wasn't possible. She loved to argue with them, it kept her mind off of the pain and the miniature voice of doubt in her head.

* * *

A week after the imprisonment…

"You'll never be loved, not someone so weak and useless."

"At least I have the ability to feel!"

"Feelings are a weakness, just as hope is a lie!"

"No they're not! It can't be because it's the only thing I have left!"

She wept. It was the first time since she'd arrived that she shed tears and she despised herself for it. But she was hungry, in pain, worried every day over her friends and family and missed everything and everyone at home - including Mamoru

She didn't know when Kunzite left, or when he brought her food, but she did know it was the first time she didn't eat when it was a possibility.

* * *

A week and a half after the imprisonment…

She lay on her back, looking at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. She was desperately clutching to her last lifeline, her last weakness and strength, the only one Kunzite didn't seem to know existed and the one she'd only found out recently.

She daydreamed of the day he would ask her out, his blue eyes sparkling, but with a slight fear in them that told her he was being honest with her. His usual smirk was replaced by a sweet and hesitant smile, anticipating her response. She would brush his wild bangs out of his face, standing on the tips of her toes just to be able to tease his lips as she answered. Then she would lose her balance, but he would wrap his arms around her, and start kissing her. She would keep her own arms around his neck, pulling him towards her as she tried making herself taller. Mamoru loved her and she loved Mamo-

"Why fancy meeting you here."

The illusion was crushed as it had so many times before. She turned her head towards the voice, too tired to answer her enemy as he walked towards her. She could feel unconsciousness creeping at her already, and he hadn't even started tormenting her.

"Good news! I'm ready to let you go."

She stared at him, feeling as though annoyance was poking her in the face.

"All you have to do is tell me the names of the other Sailor Senshi, and you're free to go!"

That ticked her off.

"Oh really? You torture me for so long that I've lost track of days, and you just want to let me go? Even if I give you the information, you're not letting all of your hard work escape; you're not giving me a chance to heal. Giving my friends up for nothing? Thanks, but no thanks."

"What, the same friends that gave up on you? Or do you mean Tuxedo Mask? Because it seems to me, you sacrificed yourself to save him, and he doesn't care what happens to you."

"You don't know anything. My friends will come."

The words were hollow to her own ears.

* * *

Two weeks after the imprisonment…

She kept her eyes closed as Kunzite spoke. She was listening, of course she was; he was telling her about the latest battle and how he'd learned everyone's identities, including her own. When he spoke of the fact that Tuxedo Mask had stated he didn't care for her at all, her already shattered heart was annihilated.

She knew she shouldn't trust him, but she was starting to believe everything he said, from hope being a lie to being the unlovable girl.

"Hope is a lie," he went silent at her quiet words, and even though she had her eyes closed, she knew he was grinning victoriously.

* * *

Two weeks and a half after the imprisonment…

"Usagi! Usagi are you here?!"

The petite blonde lay motionless. They were here, she should be joyous, she should be screaming at the top of her lungs that she was _right here_. But she couldn't, she didn't want to. What was the point?

"I found her! Over here!"

That voice surprised her. She turned her head to see Tuxedo Mask. A single tear fell down her cheek; she'd thought it was Mamoru.

"Are you alright? It'll be okay we'll get you out of here, we'll bring you back home."

His sweet voice barely registered. She had turned away from him, unable to push her guilt away. They'd all come risking everything for her… But they shouldn't have. Even if they managed to escape with her, she knew she would never be the person they wanted; she'd never be as happy and energetic as she'd been before.

"Move Tux-boy!" Ah, that was definitely Rei.

The door was suddenly thrown open, Mars, Tuxedo Mask and Mercury all running in.

"Come on, we'll get you out of here, we have a plan."

"There isn't a point," her words startled everyone.

"What do you mean? Are you hurt?" Mercury promptly took her computer out, getting it ready to scan her friend.

"No. Yes. Depends how you see it."

"We don't have time for this! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Mars… Do you want to know if I am hurt? Because I can explain."

"What is there to explain?" Tuxedo Mask knelt next to her, holding his hand to the two girls to let Usagi talk.

"I have been injured, but I am healed. So no, I am not injured physically. Mentally… Emotionally… Yes. Very much so."

He turned her on her back and met her vacant stare, his heart constricting. She realized they knew they were too late.

"We can help, all of us," Mars nodded at her own words, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. She knew they were all terrified of the emptiness in her eyes. They were _never_ devoid of their shine and their warmth.

"No you can't. I'm not just broken, I am… I am nothing anymore. I am but a shadow of the girl you came to save. You can't fix me, I am irreparable."

"That's not true. You kept your faith in us, or you would be dead."

"Hope is a lie."

"Snap out of it Usako."

"I am weak and useless."

"Usako, please listen to me..."

"I am the girl who will never be loved."

"Usako, we all love you! I love you! Snap out of it and come back!"

"Come back? From where? There is nowhere for me to go to if I am nothing, and if I am nothing, then I am nowhere."

"Mamoru, grab her, we need to leave."

 _Mamoru_.

"I knew a Mamoru… I loved him."

They all went silent, and she felt something wet hit her face. Tears mixing with her own.

Ami spoke first, "Loved… As in, past tense?"

"Yes… Back when I had hoped that love existed."

* * *

A week after being saved...

They hadn't let her out of their sight; someone was always there, always talking to her, always trying to get some reaction out of her. She wasn't eating, not really. She only ever ate or drank when they forced her, but only Mamoru and Rei did that. The others didn't want to push her over the edge, not realizing she had long since fallen off.

Today was Mamoru. He was doing homework, but he was obviously too distract as he kept glancing at her, opening his mouth, shaking his head and returning to his work. He wouldn't stop, he just kept doing it over and over and-

"Please say something."

His voice made her turn her head, which was the first thing she'd done on her own since she'd gotten here. She licked her lips. Something was wrong, and she didn't mean the fact that she kept falling, and everyday she'd fall deeper and deeper into the darkness.

She knew she was dying, she'd known for a while, but… She had wanted someone to see through her mask, to see that if they tried hard enough, they could crack her facade.

No one had.

Pain lurched through her, and she groaned, rolling over and landing on the floor. Mamoru was there within a second, yelling for help while still trying to take care of her. He turned her towards him, whispering words of encouragement to her, promising her that she would be fine, to just hold on, to stay awake.

She lightly brushed hair out of his face, not fighting to stay conscience. If she was honest with herself, she'd expected this. She'd been through too much to have survived without anyone to help her. She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud.

"I would've helped you..."

"You didn't."

"You never asked! You pushed us away!"

"And you never noticed me slowly wilting away? You never noticed how I tried, but was terrified?"

His apology was muffled by his sob, guilt tearing at both of their souls.

"I'm sorry… I would have fought you anyway… It's not your fault," she spoke with emotion in her voice, for the first time since they'd found her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, a small frown appearing on her face. For the first time since she'd been taken away, she didn't want to die.

But it was too late.

* * *

One-shot

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, who would've figured.

I'm back with the final chapter! This final chapter is longer than the others, so I hope that makes up for the long wait. I will be posting more angst, but on separate stories and it won't be that often. Thank you greatly for the continued support of this story, it means more to me than I can put into words!


End file.
